Happy Birthday Remus Lupin
by Nienna100
Summary: Fluffy one shot challenge fic. Remus Lupin gets a suprise the day he turns sixteen. Remus/Sirius slash. Because I can not resist.


**A/N: Don't own any of the characters belonging to JK. Of course. But hey, get the original naming of the OCs.**

"Remus what are you doing down here?" Sirius' forever cheerful voice dragged Remus' gaze away from the homework in his lap.

"What does it look like I'm doing Padfoot? Then again, I guess it's not something you would know about…" Using a deliberately slow voice, Remus explained, "This is a piece of parchment. I am writing on this piece of parchment with this quill because I have to do something we call homework."

Rolling his eyes despairingly, Sirius trotted down the stairs towards his boyfriend and tried to pull him out of the chair. It didn't work (Remus' werewolf strength helping him resist) so Sirius said, "Come on, stop working."

With a sigh, Remus told him, "Give me three good reasons why I should go with you."

"You'll come because you love me?" tried Sirius, only to be met with a cynical look. "Because homework is boring?" Remus' eyebrows rose. "Because we have food?"

"Ooh!" Remus sprang from his seat, and onto his feet. "Where?"

Smirking, Sirius told him, "Dorm room, come on." They ran up the stairs, each trying to dart past each other, until Remus beat him to the door. As he was about to open it, Sirius grabbed at the werewolf and said, "No, no, no. No."

Remus confusedly held up his hands in mock surrender and asked, "What's wrong?"

Slowly moving around in a circle to get between Remus and the door, Sirius explained, "You see, love, I have to go in first."

"Why?" Remus immediately asked, bemused by his boyfriend's actions and not worried about his sanity at all. Honest.

"Because I have to go first, it's the way it works," whined Sirius, childishly. "Just let me."

"Surprise!!" came the loud cheer, as Sirius swung the door open. Remus gaped at his friends – James, Peter, Scott and Gareth – his dorm mates – and Lily and Emmeline, grinned at him from behind fountains of multicoloured balloons, sparkling banners and rainbow streamers.

Remus froze, and gaped at the sight. "Wha… what?" he gasped.

Once more, Sirius rolled his blue eyes. "Go on love."

"It's my birthday."

Lifting his eyes to the heavens, Sirius sarcastically said, "Give the guy a medal."

Stuttering, Remus said, "No one's ever thrown me a birthday party before, not since my fifth birthday." _In other words, since he was bitten,_ thought Sirius, and, for a moment, he sagged. He could see their friends beginning to become disappointed at Remus' lack of enthusiasm.

Gently, Sirius slipped his arms around Remus' waist and murmured into his ear. "And now we've thrown you a party. Aren't you pleased?"

"Merlin. Yes," choked Remus. "Thank you."

Lily and Emmeline squealed and rushed forwards to envelop the boy in a hug and Sirius moved away. As Remus was almost strangled, and made 'melp me!' noises, James smirked. "That's my future girlfriend he's hugging. I'd be jealous if he wasn't gay."

Snickering, Sirius said, "Me too."

"I think you ought to rescue him," said Gareth, his eyebrows worriedly drawn together. "I think… he might be drowning."

"Chill out, they're only girls. What's the worst they could do?" asked Scott, and the other guys turned to him, looking incredulous.

"Are you insane?" asked Peter, who had two sisters.

Wincing at the realisation, Scott conceded, "Maybe you should rescue him."

"I know how." Sirius turned to Remus and the girls and yelled, "Oi, presents!"

Immediately, Emmeline and Lily drew away to squabble over who would give their present to Remus first. Sirius, however, took a seat in one of the crimson armchairs and patted his lap. Looking relieved, Remus accepted the offer and dropped into his lover's lap.

"You O.K. my lovely Moony?" asked Sirius in a low murmur.

"A little overwhelmed, that is all," Remus replied, relaxing back as Sirius' arms snaked around his waist.

"Well, get used to it, love; we're going to throw you parties every year to make up for the ones you've missed. Maybe we should give you two birthdays a year, like the muggle Quinn."

"Queen," Remus automatically corrected him.

"No more talk of queens thank you guys," interjected James, and nodded over to Emmeline and Lily, who were eagerly holding out a present, wrapped in pink with a purple ribbon. "Aw isn't that wrapping just totally Remus," James smirked, to the glares of the girls.

Remus, however took it with a pleased smile, and elegantly slid his finger underneath the wrappings to open it. Out of sight, Sirius pulled a face at the way Remus was careful not to rip it. Inside, was a brown wooden box, and Remus' hand trembled slightly as he opened it. Inside was a small, wolf necklace, with an amber stone at its eye and a black braid to hold it. Eagerly, Emmeline and Lily were studying Remus' face, waiting for a reaction, but Remus had frozen. Sirius looked over his boyfriend's shoulder, and realised what the problem was, and pulled Remus closer.

Remus did not notice the gesture. He was panicking too much: Emmeline and Lily were not supposed to know that he was a werewolf. Why had they bought him this? Only James, Sirius and Peter knew. Even that was too many it seemed. "W… Wh… Why? Why have you bought me this?" he stuttered.

"Don't you like it?" asked Lily, looking disappointed.

"We thought you'd like it. He has eyes like yours, and the guys call you Moony…We thought it was cute…" Emmeline uneasily said.

Visibly, Remus slumped, "Yes of course, cute, sorry. Yes, wolves. Very cute."

The girls' excitement returned. "Well aren't you going to put it on?"

"Of course I will," smiled Remus. He fastened it around his neck, but as soon as the figurine touched his skin, he hissed. No one noticed apart from Sirius because everyone else was fighting over who got to give the next present.

"What is it, Re?" whispered Sirius. His voice portrayed his concern; he had seen the way his lover's back had arched in pain, and heard the gasp. "Remus?"

"Silver," choked the frozen werewolf, and Sirius understood in an instant. At once, he yanked the necklace from around Remus' neck, where the poisonous metal wolf had clearly been burning him, and slid out from underneath his boyfriend with the muttered words, "Play along." Aloud, he tauntingly exclaimed, "I've got it now Moony, look Remus Junior all for myself, now where have I heard that before?"

Remus knew what was expected of him, and jumped to his feet. "Sirius, give it back."

They engaged swiftly in a game of chase, and dragged everyone into the game one way or another. James couldn't resist the fun, and tugged at Lily's hair to make her join in, 'accidentally' jolted drink onto Emmeline and stood on Gareth's foot … until everyone, thoroughly exhausted, called for a draw, and flopped down onto the floor. The necklace was now safely in Sirius' pocket and forgotten.

"More presents," Remus grinned, as he discreetly rubbed at his chest and the others recovered their breath. He felt as if he had barely warmed up – another advantage to being a werewolf. His eyes had lit up during the chase, and he looked more than happy to be celebrating becoming sixteen.

And presently he had even more reason to be pleased, because he had received three of the books he had been ogling last time they were in Hogsmeade from James and Peter, about a third of Honeydukes from Gareth and Scott, and a new set of school robes from Sirius – along with a rather unconventional costume that Sirius wanted him to wear. "If not some time when we're alone then at Halloween. No one will notice then." But it was the brand new set of school robes he had received that meant the most to him. For the four and a bit years he had attended Hogwarts, he had been teased because of his shabby appearance, and though he ignored it, Sirius had know that it bothered him. And had bought him new ones to fix it for him. That had earned the Animagus a long kiss, which the others had rolled their eyes at, and a promise to wear the other outfit just for him.

Soon the couple were watching the others dance energetically to music from the WWN – Lily conceding to dance with James "but just this once Potter," and Emmeline managing to share herself out between the other three straight guys in the room. Remus was munching on cocktail sausages and Sirius was watching him with shameless admiration. It was really quite impressive. When told "even you can't eat all 34 at once," Remus went on to prove that he damn well could, and proceeded to open another packet.

"Fine," muttered Sirius. "I concede. You can in fact devour a large number of cocktail sausages."

"Thank you," smirked Remus, looking pleased with himself, and very slightly nauseous. Sirius reached over into Remus' pile of presents and withdrew a chocolate bar.

"What is this?" he asked his half blood lover, and held up the blue wrapped bar.

"A milky way bar."

"What's it like?"

"They defy human explanation I'm afraid Sirius dear."

Shrugging, Sirius peeled it open and stuffed half of it in his mouth.

"That is really quite disgusting," said Remus, "But I suppose saying that is somewhat hypocritical."

"It's like foam, but made of sugar, and something not quite from this planet. I don't know…"

"Hence, the name milky way," sniggered Remus. "Come on, come dance."

000

A few hours later, the black darkness was lightening to grey, and yet the party was still going on. Peter and Gareth retired to their beds, casting silencing charms so that they could sleep, and yet the party went on. Loud music blared out from the wireless, and James and Lily shimmied together, whilst Emmeline and Scott talked, shouting over the music. Remus lay with his head pillowed on Sirius' chest, and was starting to feel sleepy. Sirius however was ever so slightly drunk, and had therefore taken to rambling on about a prank he was planning.

"And there should be custard, we need to work custard into this somehow."

"Your pledge to stay tee total sorta failed, didn't it love?" Remus said, as Sirius took another swig from the bottle of firewhisky James had managed to steal.

"It's a special occasion," exclaimed Sirius. "It doesn't count."

"Right, sure," said Remus. Suddenly, he gasped, "Crap, hide it. We're screwed."

Sirius obeyed with confused noises, and the door to the dorm room swung open, a tabby cat hanging by the handle. It dropped to the floor and glared at them. Sirius swore – McGonagall always patrolled in cat form.

Smoothly, the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall, and she frowned, "What do you think you're doing? There are other people trying to sleep both above and below you. Get back to bed."

"Back to bed? We never got into bed in the first place," muttered Sirius.

"Shut up Padfoot," whispered Remus, and pulled him to his feet.

Under McGonagall's strict gaze, Lily and Emmeline left the room, heads bowed, the music was turned off, and James and Scott retreated to their separate beds. Sirius, however, protested.

"But it's Remus' birthday Professor," he whined, grabbing the werewolf's shoulder before he could dissolve into the background.

"Siri…" Remus grumbled.

"Be that as it may, Mr Black, it is four o'clock in the morning. When I check on you in half an hour, I expect everyone to be in their beds, sleeping," McGonagall sternly said.

Mutinously muttering as McGonagall closed the door, they changed and slipped into Sirius' bed.

"Well this sucks," said Sirius, pulling the scarlet covers up around them. "She ruined your birthday party."

"No, she didn't, every good thing must come to an end. And I think I was falling asleep, anyway," he told him with a yawn. He snuggled down into Sirius' arms. "Thank you for earlier."

Sirius gasped, "Oh Merlin, I'd forgotten. I'm sorry, are you OK Reems?"

"I'm fine," Remus told him.

Unsatisfied by the obvious brush off, Sirius sat off and pulled apart Remus' shirt. There was an angry red welt from where the silver wolf had burnt him. "Shit, Remus."

"They didn't know Sirius; it's fine. I'm glad they didn't know," sighed his lover, pushing him back down so he could lean against him. "Go to sleep, Sirius, it's fine. Let me go to sleep."

"Fine," said Sirius.

000

When Professor McGonagall poked his head around the door half an hour later, she saw the two Gryffindor boys curled up together, sleeping peacefully. She smiled at them, and with a few quick sweeps of her wand, she cleared the room of the litter and mess, and left them with a murmur of "Happy Birthday Remus Lupin."

**A/N: For Emma. Because she was bored.**


End file.
